


Four Minutes

by romie



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, and homies going at it in the dugout, f r o t t i n g ha ha a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romie/pseuds/romie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi's hands are too hot for his next play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Minutes

Abe calls him to the dugout.

“Your hands are hot,” he tells him. Mihashi holds eye contact and nods in understanding. He doesn’t notice that their hands are still intertwined, though Abe realises it’s too long to be proper. Not that it bothers him, or matters in the least. He tightens his fingers around Mihashi’s and leads them to a water cooler.

They’ve got a four minute break, give or take, while the other boys are out running in the field. Mihashi’s fumbling over the cups too much.

“Pass it.” Abe motions at the cups, and Mihashi hands one over. He fills it with water and, disregarding Mihashi’s outstretched hands, brings it up to Mihashi’s lips. It’s almost predictable the way Mihashi tenses, back straightened and chin held high. Abe tilts the cup and watches the bob of Mihashi’s Adam’s apple.

He watches as water droplets fall from Mihashi’s chin.

“Touch m-my hand now,” Mihashi’s voice peters down toward the end, eyes wide and mouth pinched, but he’s got a palm pressed up to Abe’s cheek and it’s a little distracting. It’s cooler, but not entirely.

“You could use some more relaxing.”  He takes a gulp off Mihashi’s cup.Mihashi gulps down on saliva too, a gesture which didn’t go unnoticed by Abe.

The coach’s to another end of the dugout, and in any case, Abe’s pretty sure she’s on board with anything that may or may not be going on between her pitcher and catcher duo, in field and out. He drawls a sigh and walks Mihashi into a corner. Mihashi’s swallow is _really_ audible.

They’ve got three minutes. Abe discards the cup in his hands and the other in his pants. It’ll only get in the way.

Mihashi isn’t even red until the coach yells out, “Are you boys about done?”  Abe joins him too, hip to hip, forehead to Mihashi’s shoulder, and they’re flushed and breathing hard on one another. All’s pleasant but the gaze he feels on his nape and the mess between them. In retrospect, this may not have been an appropriate cool-off activity.

“Touch my h-hand now.” The heat’s receding- 

-only until they’re changed and Tajima slaps a hand onto Mihashi’s shoulder. “You’re up, Mihashi!” Mihashi’s eyes widen and he looks almost frantic when he glances between his legs and turns red once more. Tajima sounds too knowing for his own good. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah in case it was too ambiguous the boys frotted to the beat of the water cooler ok


End file.
